¿Romeo y Julieta?
by BruiseMolko
Summary: La historia de dos jóvenes enamorados, viéndose a escondidas debido a la enemistad entre sus familias, haciéndolos pasar por barreras y obstáculos que no quieren permitir que estén juntos, esta historia es algo conocida ¿no? son como los actuales...¿Romeo y Julieta?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola soy Bruise-chan, esta historia esta inspirada en Romeo y Julieta solo que con los personajes de mi juego favorito "Corazón de Melón", es la primera vez que subo un fanfic y puede que no sea muy bueno, la verdad no me considero buena escribiendo, por lo que esto solo es una prueba si veo que no gusta mucho, dejaré de escribirlo (ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer y escribir me gusta pero...no tanto) en fin, si veo resultados positivos lo continuaré y posiblemente haga una encuesta para saber si quieren un final feliz o triste. Créditos a Chinomiko la creadora de los personajes y quien me inspiro a hacer esta historia con ellos, y a Shakespeare(?) **_

_**Nota: Algunos diálogos si son muy parecidos a la historia original, por algo me inspiré en la historia xD pero poco a poco agregaré de mi cosecha y cambiará completamente.**_

_**Si eres una persona que no aguanta las historias empalagosas con diálogos muy cursis la verdad no te recomiendo que lo leas, siento que soy muy cursi cuando se tratan de historias de amor y exagero esos momentos empalagosos u.u y tomen en cuenta que el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia será en Inglaterra y no en Italia.**_

_**En fin, espero y les guste.**_

* * *

Esta historia ha sido contada desde mucho antes y mucho, contando la tragedia de dos jóvenes amantes separados por una enemistad entre sus familias, llevándolos por un camino de barreras insalvables con un destino trágico, causando la tristeza por toda Verona. Esta historia es similar...sin embargo diferente, aunque la pregunta del millón es: ¿Estos dos enamorados sufrirán el mismo final? Puede que si, puede que no...

Luces, cámaras, y una perfecta alfombra roja que adornaba el lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado para ese tan esperado día, por primera vez después de años de frío aislamiento la familia Ainsworth y la familia Royalle acudirían a esa importante cita, como parte de una instrucción del señor Farres, director general de ambas compañías musicales. Conflictos y desacuerdos pasados habían logrado la enemistad entre estas familias. La prensa emocionada comenzaba a acercarse, debido a que a lo lejos se veían dos elegantes limusinas acercándose lentamente, era algo que simplemente no podía pasarse de largo, sería una gran noticia para mostrarle al público. Mientras la conmoción rodeaba el lugar, dos allegados a la familia Royalle de nombres Dake y Kentin, se encontraban elegantemente vestidos, mirando con desprecio la llegada de los Ainsworth.

K: ¡Mira Dake, ya llegaron!, ¡Malditos Ainsworth! Tan pronto como los vea, los ignoraré y si es necesario mostraré mi retirada.

D: El pleito es entre ambos Jefes, no entre nosotros Kentin, y la huida solo representaría tu cobardía y debilidad.

K: Me da lo mismo, me mostraré ante ellos como un tirano. Frunciré el ceño y que lo tomen como quieran.

D: Yo solo los ignoraré.

(Entran dos jóvenes de la familia Ainsworth de nombres Armin y Nathaniel)

A: ¿Se burla de nosotros caballero?

K: Me burlo caballero

A: ¿Se burla de nosotros?

K: ¡Dake! ¿La ley estará de nuestro lado si les respondo que sí?

D:No

K: No señor, no me burlo de ustedes, pero me burlo. Me burlo por que yo soy allegado de un gran hombre, y no de cualquiera...sino del mejor

N: No es mejor que el nuestro caballero

D y K: Lo es caballero, ¡ven y pelea para demostrarlo contrario!

A: ¡Muy bien!

Y entonces empezada esta pelea a puños entre estos 4 bufones, la prensa curiosa se acerco, al cabo la noticia de una pelea saciaría mucho más a sus lectores, pero su sesión de fotos se vio afectada por un joven de nombre Leigh, uno de los familiares de la familia Ainsworth. Buscando la paz, pidió a los caballeros separarse, sin embargo otro joven de nombre Víktor perteneciente a la familia Royalle y principal enemigo de ellos; dirigiéndose a Leigh juro su eterno odio por su familia, buscando la perfecta oportunidad para comenzar otra pelea. Ya sea para su fortuna o desgracia el señor Farres se encontraba cerca y prediciendo lo que pasaría, actuó rápidamente acabando con ese escándalo. Amenazando a los responsables de perder incluso su puesto o trabajo en las compañías. Una vez finalizado el pleito ambas familias salieron de la junta, quedando solamente la señora Ainsworth y su sobrino Leigh.

Sra.A: Me alegro que Lysandro no haya participado en esta tontería. ¿De casualidad no lo has visto Leigh?

Leigh: Sí, señora, cerca del amanecer, por las tristes calles vi a su hijo caminando solitariamente, como un muerto en vida. Traté de hablar con él, pero mis palabras fueron rechazadas. ¡Miré ahí viene!, retírese, se lo ruego, para conocer así la causa de su pena.

Sra.A: Confío en ti, ayuda a mi hijo.

Apresurada, la señora decide retirarse, mientras a lo lejos se veía la llegada de un joven alto, de largos cabellos platinados, con ojos color ámbar y verde, debido a su heterocromía. Ese joven correspondía al nombre de Lysandro y era el único hijo de los señores Ainsworth.

Leigh: ¡Buen día primo!

L: ¿Es tan temprano acaso?

Leigh: Así es, hace poco rato había salido el sol.

L: Las tristes horas se me hacen eternas primo. Por curiosidad ¿Era mi madre quien apresurada se retiraba?

Leigh: Así es. ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja haciendo tus horas largas?

L: Algo que no puedo tener, que las haría cortas.

Leigh: ¿Enamorado?

L: Privado, encadenado...de su bello ser, de su presencia, primo de verdad amo a esa bella flor.

Leigh: ¿Rosalya?

L: Que más da ¡ay de mí!, así es el amor, causando un gran pesar que ilumina mi pecho, dándome alas para después quitármelas, encerrándome en el dolor ¡adiós, ya no puedo más!

Leigh: Te acompaño, el que esta aquí no eres tu, temo que algo te pase. Olvídala, comienza a mirar mujeres más bellas

L: ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer más notoria su belleza? He perdido a mi propio ser, ella ha entrado en mí, ella pose una armadura que aún ni Afrodita pudiera tocar, es inmune a las flechas de Cupido, ella es inmune a todo el amor que le quiero dar, mis noches las paso en vela por pensar en ella. ¡Me voy, tu no me puedes ayudar a olvidar!

En otro lugar, se encontraba el señor Royalle, con una copa en mano lleno del más exquisito vino que se podría comprar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, parecía ansioso, había esperado mucho tiempo por una oportunidad así, después de 17 años que la había perdido para siempre, pero también fue su error, a excepción de su hija, casarse con la mejor amiga de tu verdadero amor es motivo de arrepentimiento a tu matrimonio. Esa mujer que esperaba, que anhelaba, que soñaba, fue la causa principal...del odio entre ambas familias.

* * *

_**Bien, espero y les haya gustado, escribí poquito por lo mismo que dije al principio pero por lo menos conocieron a los personajes de la familia de "Romeo". Espero y poder seguir continuándolo por que tengo muchas ideas en mente, después presentaré a "Julieta" Así que según las reacciones al fic, determinarán si tengo razones para seguirlo o no. **_


	2. ¡Primera tocada!: encuentro ¿indirecto?

**_Bueno, después de mucho tiempo me animé para escribir este capítulo, gracias a esas 4 personas que me dieron ánimos, espero mejorar conforme vaya escribiendo más, a partir de ahora cambiaré un poco el rumbo de la historia original (Romeo y Julieta) por que ya saben después de que Romeo habla con su primo va a la fiesta y conoce a Julieta y bla bla, ya saben lo demás xD pues aún no es momento de que se vean a escondidas, quiero ir más despacio, el amor "real" no se hace en un día, eso es enamoramiento...¿por qué les hablo de esto? No sé, mejor lean y espero les guste n.n _**

**_Este fic es muy empalagoso y cursi por si nunca vez lo has leído, no quiero quejas luego xD _**

* * *

Se oyeron ruidosos pasos acercándose con veloz prisa hacia la puerta de la oficina del señor Royalle, efectivamente era ella, su amada, con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón destrozado, la recibió como fiel soldado caballero a su amada reina y soberana. En esos 17 años no la había logrado olvidar, sin embargo el sentimiento no era mutuo, ella solo había asistido a la "cita" para dejar las cosas en claro, ambos estaban casados, al contrario de él, ella era muy feliz en su matrimonio, viendo brillar el futuro de su familia. Y acabadas esas hirientes palabras, la elegante dama salio sin siquiera despedirse; "pero esto no se quedará así" pensaba Royalle "serás mía, te lo aseguro" y con desquiciado enojo se puso a beber, escupiendo todos sus sentimientos que lo acongojaban desde mucho tiempo, mientras su leal esposa, escuchando tras su puerta, soltaba un mar de llanto; efectivamente ella sabía lo que estaba pasando, lo sabía todo y cada mínimo detalle, y siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposo, ella siguió su juego de copas y de rápido olvido.

La señora Royalle antes de su horrible tormenta, en sus mejores años había sido una aclamada bailarina, siendo la mayor representante en toda Inglaterra, lamentablemente un amor venenoso se cruzó en su camino, acabando con toda su felicidad, "sacrifiqué mi bella vida como bailarina ¿por todo esto?" era lo que a menudo pensaba, la única pieza de alegría que le quedaba era su amada hija Brick, una chica de 16 años, de cabello castaño y un poco largo, llegando hasta sus hombros con ojos de igual color, con tierna estatura de 1.57; una pequeña y extraña chica, directa pero a la vez muy sensible, algo grosera, pero a la vez muy cuidadosa con su lenguaje, amante de la música, algo masculina y femenina a la vez, una de sus muy lindas y peculiares virtudes, no tenía mucho sentido de la moda, sin embargo su fascinación era la ropa gótica al estilo lolita, o unos simples "converse" negros acompañados de los típicos jeans y una blusa obviamente negra con el logo de su banda favorita, aunque frecuentemente era la muñeca de prueba de su madre con los diferentes atuendos que le compraba.

Pasadas las horas tristes la señora mando a llamar a su hija, que acompañada junto su mejor amiga, Nanami, hija de la mano derecha del señor Royalle, una bella chica de 16 años, de hermosos y largos cabellos pelirrojos y unos preciosos y brillantes ojos color miel, una chica valiente y sincera, pero su mejor virtud era su amabilidad y que su sonrisa provocaba felicidad en los demás, y al contrario de su amiga, tenía un sentido de la moda maravilloso, sus conjuntos causaban la envidia entre muchas chicas, simplemente era inevitable no verla, ser preciosa era parte de su día a día, y al lado de ella un joven algo infantil pero muy divertido y energético de nombre Alexy, de un notable cabello azul y ojos rosados.

Sra: Nana, ven necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Brick

Brick: ¿Convencerme de qué?

Nana: De tu amigo Jade, el famoso actor de cine, el joven que hace tiempo se hizo socio de tu padre, ese chico es perfecto, toda mujer en Londres desea su amor.

Alexy: Es muy popular en toda la ciudad.

Sra: ¡Así es!, es todo un caballero. Y lo que es mejor, es que a fijado sus ojos en ti Brick, ya incluso le ha pedido permiso a tu padre de cortejarte, ¡debiste verlo!, prometió bajarte el cielo, el mar y las estrellas por solo tener tu amor, sus palabras incluso me hicieron llorar, me imagino lo feliz que podrá hacerte si le das la oportunidad, así que ¿crees que podrías lograr amarlo?

Brick: Nunca pensé que Jade me viera de esa manera, es un amigo excelente, así que creo que no habría dificultad de enamorarme de él.

Sra: ¡Qué emoción!...prepárate y ponte preciosa mi niña, Jade vendrá a dar un paseo contigo y lo más seguro es que te declare su amor, esto de verdad me emociona, Nanami, Alexy ¿podrían ayudarla a arreglarse? debo comentarle esto a mi señor esposo.

Alexy: ¡Vamos Brick!...¿no estas muy emocionada verdad?

Brick: Sinceramente el amor no es algo que me importe mucho, me conformo con que él me quiera, y si eso hace feliz a mis padres, me es suficiente.

Nana: En ese caso ¿qué tal si le llamamos para hacer una salida amistosa? Déjame le llamo a Ludovik, Jade es increíble pero no quiero que te obliguen a enamorarte.

Después de unos minutos tocaron a la puerta, al abrirla dio paso a la señorita Ludovik, prima de Brick y sobrina de la señora Royalle, una chica de hipnotizante y hermoso cabello oscuro, con ojos azul y verde, una señorita muy madura para su edad, divertida y refrescante, pasar el rato con ella era un verdadero deleite, al igual que su prima le gustaba vestir de color oscuro, solo que a diferencia de su prima utilizaba atuendos sencillos y a la vez elegantes que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello, una chica directa y sin miedo, cuidado si te metías con ella, con solo dos palabras podía ponerte en tu lugar. Tiempo después de la llegada de la chica, el joven Jade junto a otros dos acompañantes llegaron, saltándose el "protocolo" subieron al auto del joven y partieron, llegando a uno de los clubes musicales más visitados de la ciudad.

Jade: Hoy hay competencia de bandas, y pensé que su banda podrían tocar, son muy buenas y siempre he querido verlas.

Ludovik: Nos tomaste por sorpresa Jade, pero no me molesta la idea ¡vamos a hacerlo chicos!

Nana y Alexy: ¡Claro!

Brick: (alegre) Gracias Jade.

Jade: De nada, espero con ansias verte tocar, tocas mejor la batería que incluso un chico.

Y con grandes ánimos la banda "Night fury" estaba lista para tocar.

* * *

El chico de cabellos platinados se encontraba acongojado junto a su primo Leigh, y sus dos amigos Castiel y Nathaniel, tratando de animarlo con unos cuantos tragos, su amor por la bella Rosalya lo tenía abrumado, para su mala suerte la bella joven se encontraba en el lugar, soltando unas pequeñas carcajadas junto a su acompañante el joven Viktor, con el milagro de que ese día no quería pelear con sus enemigos, era obvio, al lado de tan elegante dama no se podía armar semejante escándalo; aunque mala fortuna para el chico de platinados cabellos, esa notable pareja hacían su sentencia de muerte.

Castiel: Amigo mío, si el amor es duro contigo, se duro con el también.

Leigh: Primo, olvida ese amor, ese bellaco de Viktor esta haciendo de las suyas con tu Rosalya, no quiero ver más pena en tu alma.

Lysandro: Este amor es punzante y delicado, anoche tuve un sueño.

Castiel: Yo también, que los soñadores mienten, únicamente se perturban a ellos mismos mientras duermen, que son hipnotizados por la sensual Afrodita, los enamorados solo experimentamos fantasía.

Nathaniel: ¿Tu también estas enamorado Castiel?

Castiel: Mírala, en el escenario, la chica de cabellos pelirrojos, pero parece que tiene algo con el chico femenino idiota.

Nathaniel: ¿Nanami?, quien lo diría Castiel, la mejor amiga de la hija del enemigo de tu padre Lysandro.

Lysandro: En lo absoluto me interesa su enemistad...¡debo seguirla, su acompañante la lleva a otro lugar, no puedo permitir que me robe a mi amada!

Las luces estaban en el escenario, era el turno de Nigth fury para comenzar a tocar, Ludovik sentada frente al público emanando una bella voz, Nanami en la guitarra junto con Alexy en el bajo haciendo una perfecta combinación rítmica y en el centro, Brick en la batería, disfrutando con la música el ritmo mientras tocaba, llena de energía, haciendo lo que más amaba. Ebrio de la razón, el joven Lysandro continuo la búsqueda de la chica, llegando a un cuarto oscuro en donde se hacía el control de las luces hacia el escenario y junto a unos extraños botones había una gran pantalla mostrando a todos los integrantes de la banda en escena, sintió que se aceleraba su corazón, incluso más fuerte que el de la antigua chica que perseguía llegando a olvidar que era por su causa que estaba ahí, corriendo, se acerco al escenario, buscando a quien ilumino su corazón de la perdición; toda la banda bajo del escenario y ella estaba ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron, en ese momento el supo que ya no quería saber nada más de otra chica, y así continuo persiguiéndola, por que al fin había encontrado a su verdadero amor.


	3. Encuentro y recuerdos del pasado

_**Después de años ¡ya esta el 3er capítulo! Gracias a las pocas personas que me han apoyado con el fic. Trataba de escribir pero cada vez que quería hacerlo se me iban las ideas. ¿Debería seguir el fic o dejarlo? Siento que en lugar de mejorar estoy empeorando y yo no quiero eso u_u quiero que el fic les guste y no les aburra. **_

_**Por cierto ¿que tipo de final les gustaría? (todavía no sé cuando será el final pero vayan diciéndome de una vez si quieren un final bueno o malo). Además hay una parte en donde Víktor y Rosa tienen relaciones pero no lo hice explícito solo se dio a entender la situación...¿les gustaría la parte lemon? ¡Espero sus respuestas! **_

Ya no tenía duda alguna, no sé que pasaba por mi desubicado corazón...el suspirar por Rosa fue una completa pérdida de mi tiempo, la veía a ella, esa dama frente a mí representaba todo, mi corazón me lo confirmo con sus miles de latidos. Simplemente me quede ahí, mirándola y quedándome cautivado por su gracioso ser, no sabía su nombre ni nada de ella, pero siento que no lo necesito...esto es amor y lo sé, es diferente del "amor" que tenía por Rosa, ella no sedujo mis ojos, no fue así fue algo completamente diferente...me salvo del error más grande que pude haber hecho...amar a un verdadero cuervo, un feo...un horroroso cuervo. Ella se va y yo aquí...¡debo reaccionar! ¿dejar a mi amada irse sin siquiera saber su nombre será mi condena eterna? Tomé su muñeca en reacción a mi desesperación, ella se quedó simplemente extrañada, cruzamos nuestras miradas por unos pocos segundos y la primera excusa que vino a mi cabeza para hablar con ella fue la de "soy un admirador suyo"

Brick: (emocionada) ¿Un admirador? Que extraño, mi banda lleva muy poco tiempo. Pero es genial saber que hay personas que admiran nuestro trabajo.

Lysandro: (sonrisa) Sí, y como gran admirador me gustaría saber el nombre de a quien admiro, si no es una molestia.

Brick: Hablas muy formal, es interesante... ¿molestia? al contrario (risa) Mi nombre es Brick, supongo que me dirás el tuyo.

Lysandro: (sonrisa) La curiosidad no es algo bueno señorita, se supone que el admirador sólo debe saber el nombre de quien admira y no al revés. Usted ni debería conocer mi existencia...una completa fortuna recibo al hablarle.

Brick: (risa "cool" estilo Cassy) Usted joven fue el curioso desde el principio, además no es para tanto, siento que eres más un bufón que un admirador; ¿me dirás tu nombre?

Lysandro: Soy Lysandro, es un placer conocer a tan preciosa señorita (beso en la mano)

Brick: (sonrojada) ¡No exageres! Me haces sentir como en uno de esos bailes del siglo XVII, aunque no me molesta, esa época fue hermosa, si hubiese un baile de ese estilo ¡definitivamente te invitaré!

Lysandro:(sonrojado) ¿Te gustaría practicar?

Brick: (sonrojada) Cl-claro.

Lo admito, fue algo muy vergonzoso. Era la primera vez que bailaba así con un chico, pude sentir como lentamente las manos de Lysandro rodearon mi cintura y me acercaban a él, pude ver sus hermosos ojos color verde y miel tan hipnotizadores y brillantes, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se postraba sobre nuestros rostros, apenas lo conozco pero siento como si lo conozco desde siempre; es un completo caballero. Pasamos algunos minutos hablando sobre música y cosas que nos gustan, tan amable y sonriente me escuchaba. Hubiésemos hablado mucho más, pero un chico de cabello largo y pelirrojo nos encontró y se llevó a Lysandro sin decir nada, lo último que hizo Lysandro fue dedicarme una sonrisa.

Sin preguntar...como siempre, Castiel me tomo del brazo y me llevó con él. Debería estar disgustado, sin embargo no puedo pensar que esto es más que un hermoso sueño, uno tan hermoso que no quiero despertar jamás. Castiel ,me llevó a una especie de camerino, lo olvidaba era nuestro turno para tocar.

Castiel: Lysandro ¿que hacías con esa chica? por cierto ¿encontraste a Rosa? Leigh estaba muy preocupado, tu locura no tiene límites, eres un loco de amor.

Lysandro: (Disgustado) ¿Rosa? de todos los nombres del mundo, elegiste el del ser más repugnante...Leigh tenía razón, el amor con el corazón no con los ojos

Castiel: ¿Tan enfermo de celos estas? ¡tranquilo! Rosa no esta saliendo con Viktor, simplemente se llevan entre ellos, tú Rosa aún no sabe amar, ¡puedes enseñarle!

Lysandro: Castiel, estoy tratando...

Castiel: Dímelo después que ya es nuestro turno, debemos ganarle a nuestra banda enemiga.

Lysandro: Querrás decir la banda enemiga de mi padre, me es indiferente lo que mi padre esté haciendo o con quien se mantenga en conflicto, sabes perfectamente que vine aquí para salir a despejarme un poco por la culpa de ya sabes quien...a propósito de eso, insisto en que tenía razón Leigh...

Castiel: ¡Olvídate de Leigh! Subamos.

La banda enemiga de mi padre se encontraba en el concurso; "Night Fury", no conocía a los integrantes, para ser sincero no sé ni quien es el hijo sucesor de la compañía Royalle. En fin, debo dejar de preocuparme por asuntos que no me conciernen y ciertamente no me interesan...era nuestro turno para subir al escenario, Nathaniel se veía algo nervioso, Castiel estaba confiado igual que siempre; Iris se veía muy emocionada, por mi parte debo decir que me encontraba algo ansioso, pensar que mi amada estaría viendo...mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, nunca me había puesto de esta forma, además la canción que habíamos preparado iba perfectamente de acuerdo a la situación, subimos al escenario y todos estaban listos para tocar. Me acerqué al micrófono: "Esta canción es dedicada a la persona que aseguro amar con toda mi alma, me encontraba en un abismo y ella fue quien me ayudo a salir de ahí, espero y sepas que estás palabras son para ti"

Mientras cantaba la buscaba por todas partes, nunca antes había prestado atención al público, solo eramos yo y la letra; esta vez era diferente, ni siquiera por Rosa hubiese hecho esto. Lo único en que pensaba era en Brick.

Nanami: ¡Awww!, pobre está tan enamorado de Rosalya. Si a mi me dedicarán palabras tan profundas como las de él hasta me desmayo de la emoción (risa)

Alexy: Rosalya siempre enamora a los mejores hombres, eso es motivo de envidia.

Ludovik: Es todo un caballero, todos en la ciudad saben el amor que le profesa...lamentablemente Rosa, jugando a ser Afrodita hipnotiza el rostro de los buenos hombres, les hace crecer alas para luego arrebatárselas mientras ella se regocija en la desgracia de ellos.

Nanami: Cierto...ahora su víctima es ese chico y el galante Víktor, dichosa ella por ser poseedora de tan encantadora belleza (puchero)

Brick: Nanami, ¿qué cosas dices? Tú y Ludovik son muchísimo más hermosas que ella, he hablado con ella antes y no me parece tan grata cosa. No creo que allá mucho que ver en ella, pero dejando eso de lado venimos aquí a pasarla bien, no a sembrar envidia y chismes.

Jade: Tiene razón Brick...por cierto, quiero hablar acerca de nosotros.

Nanami, Alexy y Ludovik: (emocionados) ¿nosotros? ¿ya te dio el "sí" Jade?

Jade: (risa) No, aún no. Aún así necesito hablar con ella, ustedes pueden oírlo si así desean, quiero que sean testigos de mis palabras, que no son más que pura sinceridad.

Me causaba gracia que Nanami, Alexy y Ludovik estuviesen más emocionados que yo por lo de Jade, como le dije a mi madre...quiero saber si el ver predispone, pero las flechas de mis ojos no pasarán más profundo de lo que permita el impulso de ellos. Nunca he soñado con el matrimonio, pero si eso beneficia de alguna manera a mi familia creo que es válido el soñarlo con Jade. Aunque admito que quede un poco cautivada por Lysandro, es todo un caballero y se comporta como todo un príncipe.

Jade: Estas muy seria y pensativa...no te sientes cómoda conmigo ¿verdad? Entiendo que tú nunca has experimentado amor y el hecho de que estemos casi comprometidos te haga sentir insegura o tal vez indiferente, pero te aseguro que no pediré adecuadamente tu mano hasta que me aceptes, si tu no me amas prefiero luchar de por vida por conseguir tu amor...aunque no te miento, soy algo impaciente. Solo pido que muy pronto me permitas enamorarte.

Brick: Jade, no es nada de eso. La idea del matrimonio no me asusta. Es solo que...no quiero que desperdicies tu vida en mí, como tu dijiste este tipo de cosas me es indiferente, por el momento tengo presente que debo casarme contigo, espero y eso se cumpla para tú bien...quiero enamorarme de ti.

Jade: (besa su mejilla) Esta bien...lo conseguiré, tengo que hacerlo, nos casaremos. Por cierto, amo ese lado directo de ti. Despertar contigo todas las mañanas es mi sueño. Además tus amigos me aceptan ¿no es así?

Nanami: ¡Sí! Y eso te da puntos extras. Me parecen una pareja completamente hermosa, imagínate a nuestra amada Brick enamorada, y mejor aún ¡De Jade!

Alexy: Sí, tienes razón. Además nuestra Brick es una niña tan linda (aprieta sus mejillas), que solo merece a los mejores pretendientes...

Ludovik: Jade es un chico muy bueno, no perdería nada al lado de él.

N y A: ¿pérdida? ¡aumento! Con Jade no hay pérdida...de ninguna manera lo hay.

Ludovik: (Risa) Par de ridículos, aunque tienen razón...por suerte Jade no tiene problemas para pedir la mano de Brick, además de la buena relación que tiene con el padre de ella.

Jade: Muy bien, con esto queda el acuerdo, ¡te enamoraré Brick!

Brick: (risa) ¡Buena suerte!

(Narrado por Viktor)

Me escape con Rosa y nos dejamos llevar por nuestro juego, más que hacer el amor diría que fue un simple y casual sexo, cuando terminamos nos vestimos inmediatamente, nuestro juego solo sería de una noche, ella buscaría otros brazos que abrazar, encontraría otro idiota con quien follar y yo continuaría con este pesar, con un agridulce sabor a pasado.

Lo escuche todo de mi tío...tenía 7 años cuando me entere de todo; él estaba en su oficina con mi tía. Los gritos eran muy fuertes, y las magulladuras que dejaban los golpes de mi tío rodeaban el cuerpo de ella, mi tía entró en depresión y con el tiempo comenzó a beber, el amor idiota cayó en el corazón de mi tía. Desde entonces he odiado a mi tío por eso.

_**(Flash back) **_

Royalle y Ainsworth como siempre inseparables, desde su infancia se volvieron los mejores amigos. Ambos provenientes de familias con buena posición económica y dedicadas a los negocios. Ainsworth; un joven muy sencillo, amable, alegre y olvidadizo, Royalle por el otro lado un joven apasionado...casi obsesivo, orgulloso, burlón pero muy responsable. Ambos como dos mitades se complementaban, como los reyes del mundo, viviendo la vida a diario y como reyes, llegaron a combatirse entre ellos mismos.

A sus 16, Royalle era el joven más cotizado y toda dama joven deseaba con él casarse, sin embargo el amor llegó, día tras días le escribía epístolas llenas de sus más profundas palabras de amor. Consiguió su amor y se convirtió en el hombre más feliz en la tierra.

Pasaron 2 años, su fama creció así como sus responsabilidades y la presión subió, cayó en depresión y tenía un gran estrés, de bar en bar desahogaba sus males y entre bellas mujeres era imposible no dejarse enredar por los vicios. ¿Qué fue de su amor? Día a día ella lo buscaba entre los bares, lo encaminaba a su hogar, lo cuidaba...lo mantenía a salvo, él la consumía todos los días; la relación llego a su fin. "No es tarde para hacerla volver" pensaba Royalle...había otra joven, la mejor amiga de su amada...la que tarde o temprano se convertiría en su objeto sexual.

Paso el tiempo, ya era tarde para él...perdió a su mejor amigo y a el amor de su vida, ahora estaban juntos y felizmente comprometidos, buscaba venganza y despecho. La boda se llevo a cabo y en unos meses, la ahora señora Ainsworth esperaba el nacimiento de su primer hijo, la enemistad entre ambas familias aún no existía..."recuerda, quieres venganza"

Eran las 7:30 de la noche, la señora Ainsworth se encontraba en su casa, sola...tejiendo un bello saco para su bebé...se escucharon ruidos, ella asustada fue a ver, se tranquilizó al ver a Royalle en la puerta y lo invitó a pasar. Tomó su cuello y la empezó a ahorcar, pateando fuertemente su vientre mientras sus manos llenas de ira arrancaban su ropa, fue algo tan fácil para él. Mato al niño y consiguió violarla, sus actos no fueron castigados. Sus contactos permitieron que quedara impune y no recibiera su castigo.

Royalle no pudo seguir con su libertinaje y fue casado a la fuerza con su objeto sexual, ya embarazada de unos cuantos meses. Ambas amigas al igual que sus maridos tomaron caminos diferentes y dejaron de hablar. Nacieron sus hijos y comenzó una lucha entre familias, la enemistad creció hasta llegar a lo que es ahora.

_**(Fin del Flash Back)**_

Por eso tuve que proteger a mi prima, mi tío y sus vicios acaban seguidamente con mi tía. Brick ¡mi amada Brick! tú siempre has sido la única en mi corazón, tú eres el único ser que tu padre atesora, de no ser por ti tu madre estaría muerta y todos nosotros tus parientes hubiésemos estado en la ruina. Odio a los Ainsworth, los odio. Odio que el que se decía ser su amigo no lo ayudará y le haya quitado a su amor, odio a cada uno de esos traidores que trajeron nuestras desgracias, odio este amor que siento por ti. Odio ver a mi tía golpeada. Pero promesas son promesas, te protegeré. Es tiempo de hacer lo que debí hacer años atrás...pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

_***Música dramática* ¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**Le puse mucha crema a mis tacos ¿no creen? xD **_

_**Trataré de no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo y espero sus respuestas ¿quieren el lemon? ¿quieren un buen o mal final? Ustedes dicen y yo lo hago, al cliente lo que pida (?) ewe **_

**_¡Hasta pronto! _**


	4. Todo en una sola noche

_**Hola, lo prometido es deuda aquí está la parte lemon de la que hablé, y estoy cumpliendo con no tardarme tanto con los episodios n_n **_

_**Este episodio se lo dedico a mi amada Ludovik, feliz cumpleaños pequeña.**_

_**Al fin encontré los nombres de los padres de Lysandro :'D por que se mencionarán. En fin, espero y les guste, aunque sólo sean 5 personas las que leen esto de verdad hago todo por ustedes, quiero ser mejor, siento que esto no se me da bien. Pero no lo dejaré, tengo que terminar el fic, tal vez después ya no haga nada pero el punto es cumplir n.n Muy bien, lean. **_

Siempre fueron así mis sentimientos, desde que tengo memoria le he dedicado mis suspiros a mi amada prima. Conozco el placer; me es tan fácil tomar a cualquier chica y hacerla mía mientras nuestros gemidos inundan mi dolor, jamás he conocido chica que se resista a estar conmigo. Sin embargo no importa cuántas veces me haya encontrado en este embriagante juego del sexo porque para mí sólo existe una, y esa es mi prima. Cada día el deseo de estar con ella me consume, llevar un amor incestuoso por tantos años me ha provocado esta adicción desmesurada al sexo, el alcohol y otras drogas.

Eran las 11:30 de un viernes cuando me encontraba con Rosalya y algunos colegas allegados a nuestra familia entre ellos Kentin y Dakota, la noche era perfecta para tener unos cuantos tragos, fumar y tener una plática algo subida de tono. Mi campo de trabajo es la publicidad y obviamente trabajo para mi tío. Tanto Kentin como Dakota son mis asistentes y socios de mi tío Stefan.

La banda de mi prima se encontraba en el escenario, a lo lejos pude ver a nuestro enemigo: Lysandro Ainsworth, hijo de George y Josaine Ainsworth observando a Rosalya, tanto para ella como para mí nos parecía divertido. -Mira a ese idiota devorarme con la mirada, me pregunto cuándo podrá superarlo- comentaba Rosalya, -Ven conmigo y juguemos un rato linda- le respondí. En un juego de toqueteos y susurros comencé a perseguirla. Llegamos a la cabina de sonido que se encontraba completamente vacía y entre tantos coqueteos nuestra distancia se acortaba rápidamente. Nuestros labios se juntaron en un intenso beso que era completamente asfixiante, que incluso llegó a ser más un movimiento de lenguas que un beso. Nuestras lenguas danzaban a la perfección y al separarnos un hilo de saliva salía de nuestras bocas. Comencé a atacar con mi lengua el cuello de Rosalya, mis manos jugaban con sus pechos al mismo tiempo que iba quitando su ropa. Llevaba con ella un sensual juego de encaje rojo que lograba provocarme aún más, sin dudarlo desabroché su sujetador, exponiendo ante mí su delicado cuerpo desnudo.

(...)

El calor iba aumentando con cada roce de Víktor, sus manos jugando con mi pezones subían la intensidad de mi temperatura. Después de un momento su manos comenzaron a centrarse en mi parte baja, sus dedos entraron. Su lengua pasaba por cada uno de mis pechos mientras sus astutos dedos me preparaban, pude notar su resaltado miembro en su pantalón, estiré mis manos y hice abajo su bragueta y sus bóxeres. Tan pronto y toqué su miembro oí un pequeño gemido de Víktor, comencé a jugar con él entre mis manos moviéndolas de arriba a abajo sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal caer como agua. Víktor sin dudarlo derramó un frío líquido sobre mí, ambos sonreímos pues sabíamos que este "round" sería interesante. A los 3 minutos mi cuerpo se sentía tan desesperado, quería tenerlo dentro de mí -Víktor, ya no puedo más apresúrate- Me acercó a él de forma que nuestros rostros pudieran encontrarse a la perfección. Entró en mí. Tomando mis caderas comenzó a moverse, mis manos rodearon su cuello y nuestras bocas volvieron a juntarse para controlar mis fuertes gemidos. Sabíamos que alguien podía entrar y vernos aunque realmente no nos detendríamos pues no importaba. Necesitaba más que eso, le pedí a Víktor que subiera la intensidad y así lo hizo. Cambio mi posición de manera de que pudiera estar arriba de mí y continuo su penetración; sentí que me llenaba toda con su semen y se detuvo un rato. Sin embargo para mí no era suficiente y después de cierta insistencia nos dedicamos a probar diferentes posiciones, Víktor entro por todas partes de mí. Mi vagina, mi trasero e incluso mi boca.

-Estuvo genial cariño, debemos repetirlo. De seguro ese estúpido de Lysandro ya se imaginó cuanto nos hemos divertido- le respondí con un sonrisa. Él me beso de nuevo y tomados de la mano salimos como la perfecta pareja que nos hacen llamar.

-Rosa, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas ¿qué somos exactamente?-

-Somos amigos Víktor, si no quieres la etiqueta de "novio", que por cierto yo igual lo odio. Tal vez somos pareja pero no estamos comprometidos. ¿Una relación abierta tal vez?

Con una sonrisa algo pícara golpeteó mi trasero con su mano; continuamos caminando y llegamos a la barra. Ambos nos quedamos ahí tomando unos cuantos tragos y viendo a la banda de su prima en el escenario.

Las presentaciones de las bandas casi concluían, sólo quedaba el turno de una banda extranjera. Nanami y Ludovik se encontraban en una pequeña sala lounge tomando unas bebidas con una mínima cantidad de alcohol. Jade como todo buen pretendiente dejó a Brick junto a sus amigas y de forma muy cortés se retiró.

-Jade es un bombón, deberías aceptarlo Brick ¿tú qué dices Ludovik?- comentó la bella chica de preciosos ojos rosados

-Admito que es un joven que vale mucho, sin embargo la decisión es de Brick

-Eso lo dices porque sólo tienes ojos para tu novio el rubio ¿verdad?

-Y tú para ese pelirrojo estúpido- responde sonrojada.

-¡No le digas estúpido a mi Cassy! Aburrido tu rubio- grita la bella chica haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¡Chicas no peleen por favor! Todo el mundo puede vernos.

-¿Quién rayos dijo "Cassy"?-grita enfadado el chico de cabellos rojizos. -Tú, chica ven conmigo-

-Eso le pasa por hacer pucheros como niña chiquita

A lo lejos el chico rubio saludaba a la bella chica de cabellos negros, dejando a su amiga se dirigió hacia él sonrientemente. Ambos tomados de las manos dejan el lugar y como bella pareja de enamorados caminan por la calles demostrándole a todos su amor. Después de unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña cabaña en el bosque que ambos había comprado para poderse ver, a pesar de que las familias de sus respectivos amigos se encontraban en pelea ellos ignoraban esto, todo el mundo sabía que salían públicamente y para su suerte sus padres estaban de acuerdo.

Entraron en la bella cabaña adornada con bellas fotografía de ambos, en la sala había una chimenea y unos cómodos sillones a juego con el comedor de cristal. Nathaniel llevó a la chica a la habitación adornada con hermosos pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas, era un día especial sin embargo la chica aún no sabía de que se trataba. El chico algo nervioso la condujo hacia el pequeño televisor que había, sacó de su bolsillo un CD y lo puso, en el vídeo se veían algunos de los momentos que habían vivido juntos y después unas palabras del chico a su amada: "Mi preciosa Ludovik, no pensé que podría vivir cosas tan gratas con alguien más. Lo que significas para mí es más fuerte que el amor que me tengo a mi mismo, eres mi razón de ser y de vivir. Somos jóvenes pero pienso que para el amor la edad no significa nada, por eso quiero pedirte algo muy especial..."

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- le dijo el chico arrodillándose mientras le mostraba un precioso anillo de zafiro azul que había comprado especialmente para ese día.

La chica con lágrimas en los ojos acepto, se mantuvieron abrazados por un momento. La distancia entre ellos se acortó dándose un tierno beso que los llevo a la cama, tratando a su ahora prometida con completa delicadeza.

-No tenemos que hacer esto ahora, ¿estás segura?- le respondió el chico con su rostro completamente sonrojado. Ella asintió y continuaron con sus besos y caricias, amándose hasta entrada la mañana.

¿Con que Cassy?- sonrió el chico mientras sus manos encerraban a la muchacha en una esquina de la silenciosa habitación.

-S-sí... ¿qué tiene de malo? además ¿qué te crees para llevarme así?- respondió nerviosamente la tierna chica, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

-Creo que soy quién te gusta, así que tengo derecho. Eres algo fea, pero podría considerar estar contigo- responde el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla a la linda chica.

-No, no lo eres. Estoy con...con Alexy ¿qué no ves?

-¿Qué tiene ese afeminado?

-Uhh... ¿estás celoso Cassy?-dice la chica con un tono pícaro.

¿Y qué si lo estoy? me hierve la sangre cuando te veo con él.

-No lo estés...-responde la chica mientras se acerca al pelirrojo dándole un abrazo.

El pelirrojo se acerca al rostro de la chica, mientras ella cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose de puntitas intenta alcanzar al chico, este sonriente deposita un beso en los labios de la preciosa chica y sus manos se entrelazan. En esta ocasión no fueron necesarias las palabras para intercambiar los sentimientos que se tenían el uno por el otro.

Escondido sigilosamente se encontraba el chico peliazul observando, se encontraba molesto. "Soy gay sin embargo cuando se trata de Nanami..." pensaba. Insatisfecho se retira dejando a ambos chicos solos en la habitación.

El evento de las bandas concluyó, la victoria la llevaría esta ocasión la banda "night fury", por primera vez no hubo pelea alguna por parte de las familias. Después del evento el joven Víktor se dirigió a la casa de su tío, pues había tomado suficientes fotografías y notas para su nuevo comercial sobre el evento, en donde resaltaría la participación de la banda. Los tragos y el sexo con Rosalya lo habían dejado muy cansado, sin embargo era una perfecta excusa para poder ver a su amada prima. El elegante auto se estaciono enfrente de la casa de su tío, toco el timbre y la alegre Nanami lo hizo pasar y lo llevó a la elegante sala de estar.

-Espera aquí un momento Víktor- comentó la chica

-¿Pasa algo?- respondió el chico preocupado.

-Pues, ya sabes. Jade está hablando con mis tíos, creo que por fin le están dando la mano de Brick, únicamente falta que ella acepte.

Enojado con las palabras que había dicho la inocente chica, Víktor frenético irrumpió en el despacho de su tío, -Tío, no puedes darle la mano de Brick. Por que yo también pido delante tuyo, de mi tía y de este joven su mano.

-¿Qué dices Víktor?- responde la señora Bruise algo asombrada con sus palabras.

-Lo que has oído tía, además ustedes ya saben todo. No puedo mentirles a ustedes ni a mi mismo, lo sé es mi prima pero no creo que ese sea un inconveniente. Al contrario, la conozco mejor que nadie.

-Sin embargo no hay mucho que usted le pueda ofrecer ¿me equivoco? todo lo que tiene se lo debe a su tío, nada lo ha ganada por sus propios méritos. Y si bien he escuchado, usted y la señorita Rosalya han estado saliendo mucho últimamente, me parece algo sospechoso ¿no será Brick sólo una obsesión para usted? si únicamente la ve como otra de sus conquistas le ruego bórrese esa idea. - comenta molesto en peliverde.

-Imbécil... ¿tú que sabes? Rosalya es mi amiga, puedes preguntarle y ella lo confirmará. Es cierto puede que no tenga mucho que ofrecer, por eso he estado trabajando arduamente. Para tú información, soy publicista no administro nada ni me encargo de los negocios.

-Lástima, yo puedo hacer tú trabajo y mucho más. Señores les aseguro que soy un excelente partido, tengo a grandes inversionistas y celebridades detrás de mí, si ustedes llegan a tener deudas le aseguro que yo las pagaré sin problema alguno. Es más, creo que tendré que realizar eventos y fiestas a su favor para obligarlos. Pero de rodillas se los pido, denme a Brick...yo la adoro.

-Jóvenes, por tu parte Jade me tienes sorprendido de que tú amor sea así. Pero mi hija aún no está lo suficiente preparada, pienso que es un error apresurar algo antes de su hora. Ella es demasiado tierna e inocente, así que les ruego que esperen un poco. Cortejarla es el primer paso, por piedad tengan paciencia. Quiero que ella decida ¿entienden?- responde el señor Stefan

Ambos chicos asienten; Jade se retira acompañado de la señora Bruise. La habitación se queda en silencio hasta que regresa la señora.

-Víktor...siempre hemos sabido lo que sientes por nuestra hija. Es sólo que pensábamos que en tu juventud cambiarías de parecer, ya sabes que los jóvenes experimentan más cosas a tu edad. Sin embargo me alegra que tu amor sea así y siempre lo haya sido. Yo te prefiero a ti mi sobrino-comenta el señor Stefan

-Tú tío y mi hija tienen la palabra, yo no puedo evitar emocionarme ante la idea de tener a Jade como yerno. Es tan perfecto y tan guapo como una figura de cera. Pero en fin, buena suerte. Señor, me retiro.

Pasaron algunos días y el rumor comenzó a esparcirse, la tradicional fiesta de la familia Royalle se celebraría en unos pocos días, todo el que quisiera era invitado con excepción, claramente de alguno de los Ainsworth. Rompiendo las reglas como siempre, el joven Castiel logró conseguir algunas invitaciones para él y sus amigos, su suerte se debía a su primo lejano Jade; unos tragos gratis, buen ambiente y el ver a Nanami lo animaron a asistir a esa fiesta con sus colegas. Los días pasaron y la emoción subía, llegó el gran día y todo parecía un mercado en la casa Royalle, todo tenía que salir perfecto, pues la fiesta se caracterizaba por eso. Los invitados llegaron, era hora de tan esperada fiesta.

**_Gracias por leer ¿qué les pareció?_**

**_Estoy tratando de mejorar mi manera de escribir para ustedes. Y feliz cumpleaños a mi linda Ludovik, espero te haya gustado tu escena con el lindo rubio n.n _**

**_Y a ti mi Nanami, que me inspiras a escribir, soy tu fan nomver juan y lo sabes. ¡continua tu fic plis :c! _**


End file.
